


Podfic- Skinny Dip by NachoDiablo

by Wildflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jealous Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Remus being a mess, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflame/pseuds/Wildflame
Summary: James and Sirius come back from an evening swim in the lake. Remus does not like this at all, for some reason.





	Podfic- Skinny Dip by NachoDiablo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skinny Dip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896917) by [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo). 



[Click here to listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fAg88ebN8EymD3B3WIaYvIq8vrwJa-qF/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
